Illuminate the Darkness
by Riamhh
Summary: Natsu and Lisanna have a Night Terror on the same night, and Makarov sees this as a vision Foredboding a terrible future for the world as they know it. They must travel to a distant land partaking in an adventure of epic scale with new companions to stop the world from plummeting into chaos and darkness. Rated M - Violence/Lemon/Language/Whatever else. Natsu x Lisanna/F Hughes x OC


Pre-story Backstory - As a college student one thrusts themselves into various activities to broaden their experiences. I Currently started watching Fairy Tail and even though it is one of the most frightening things to watch (because of how absurd some of the things that occur) I have found myself thoroughly enjoying it. I have also for the first time in my life jumped into a DnD session with some friends, and this session of DnD has enthralled me so much I feel inspired to write about the events that transpired. At the same time however I also found myself really enthused about writing something for Fairy Tail. I didn't see myself finding the time to write both stories and give them the effort they deserved (especially with another one I promised to do :/). So After some thought I came up with what you fellow readers shall be reading. Obviously this will be partially AU to both DnD and Fairy Tail, but I think if I can portray it correctly the story will please both parties. Ultimately I am writing this story for two reasons. One, because I feel inspired by both sources that I am pulling from, and I feel it would be a waste not to attempt to share the amazing scenes that unfold before my eyes with the rest of you. And the second is to become a better writer, as writing has always been a passion (which sadly I have not chased), I would very much like to use this as an excuse to better myself in something I love doing. So on that note if you are interested in what this story holds, please enjoy the growth of the characters in the story as well as me myself growing as a writer. I'm smoothing out a few rough edges on my finances atm but assuming everything goes well and I'm in no rough spot on a place to live I should start regularly uploading. Index Fingers up everyone!

- 09/06/12 - Mmmm, So as I stated within the 'Backstory' of what I posted, I mentioned I was smoothing out a few rough edges on my finances, that turned out to go terribly wrong and I ended up losing my previous apartment, and had to work double shift for a couple of months (While also attending a summer class) till Fall kicked in and I got more financial aid. Things have calmed down much more now and I am in a comfortable enough position to work on what I had originally intended to do. So with that, I shall most likely upload a first feeler chapter tomorrow or Saturday. Apologies for the unacceptably long wait, hopefully it will still be a pleasant experience for those interested.

_Italicized – Thoughts/ulterior motives_

* * *

-Flashback-

"Natsu, I'm scared," Lisanna anxiously stated as she scooted closer to the young hot headed child with a hand clinging to his sleeve.

"We've been in here for hours and our torch is almost burnt out," She exclaimed after not provoking a response with her earlier statement.

At that moment the torch's warmth and light died out, causing a yelp from the young female, her grip on Natsu's sleeve beginning to tighten unconsciously. The boy noticing the spike in his partner's anxiety, stopped and took the time to talk to her.

"Don't worry Lisanna, I've been in this cave hundreds of times and I know this place like the back of my hand!" Natsu said with a meek effort to comfort.

Noticing that his halfhearted attempt at calming the young girl had little to no effect, he sighed out a bit, "_Why are girls so scared of the dark, I don't get them!"_

Lisanna felt Natsu's movement halt and felt his hands fall on each of her shoulders, even though she couldn't see Natsu she visualized him looking right into her eyes allowing her to let out a small sigh of relief.

"I'll get us out of here Lisanna, you trust me right?"

"Y-yes, but we've been walking for a long time now Natsu," Lisanna's voice softening to a whisper as if she was trying to keep what she was saying a secret from the critters listening to their conversation, "And you know I don't like being in dark caves."

She wasn't sure, but she thought she felt Natsu's mouth curve into a smirk. "But Lisanna, haven't you heard? My Fire lights up the darkness." and with that one of his hands left Lisanna's shoulder, moments later a small flame appeared within Natsu's palm.

Natsu could not tell for certain but he thought he saw Lisanna smile. Consequently, her grip on his sleeve lessened helping him confirm she was feeling better. He was glad as it took every bit of his concentration to keep the small source of light lit on his palm.

The two then continued walking down the path Natsu chose for a few minutes. Suddenly Lisanna's step quickened and was soon the one leading the pair to freedom.

"Natsu I can see some light coming from that direction! We're almost there!" she exclaimed happily.

They burst out into the afternoon sun momentarily blinding them as their eyes adjusted to the glaring rays, their new found light source drowning their skin in warmth that one of them missed dearly.

Natsu was happy to be over with that ordeal as he let the fire within his hand die out, feeling drained from keeping it up for such a long period of time. Suddenly his senses shot up as he felt his sleeve get uncomfortably tight underneath the much tighter grip of the girl beside him.

"Natsu," the child seethed with a twisted smile, "I trust you to keep this a secret from the others, right?"

Natsu felt a lump in his throat and he was sure the piercing gaze from the female was ready to rip him apart if he gave the wrong answer, "Y-y-yeah of course Lisanna, you know I'd never tell anyone." With that she returned to her normal self giving a genuine smile to Natsu, his signal to feel relieved yet again.

"I'm sure glad to be out of there! Let's go check on our baby egg, Kay Natsu?" her demeanor changing back to her happy giddy self.

Shaking off the earlier threats, he happily agreed and they ran off to check on their child to be.

-End Flashback-

* * *

_That was a long time ago,_ "Natsu"_Lisanna sure has changed since then. __"_Natsu." _I wonder if she would still react the same way _"Natsu." _as she did back then. It'd be a sight to see for sure, watching a grown woman _"Natsu."_ reacting that way over something as small as the dark. I think I should convince her to come with me to a cave to tes_-ahhHHHH ouch ouch!

Natsu's daydreaming session came to an abrupt end as his ear was attempting to dislodge itself from his head. Still confused of what was going on he placed his hand on his ear to find the source of it's betrayal, discovering a hand being the true perpetrator.

"NATSU. Don't be rude and ANSWER ME." An annoyed Lisanna loudly stated. This prompted laughter from the other members lounging in the hall.

"Lisanna That hurts! Ahhh-I-get-it-I'm-sorry-what-is-it?!" Natsu trying to spit out the words as fast as his mouth would allow him to.

Lisanna let go of his ear and took a hold of his hand as the replacement, but giving it a much gentler squeeze as he felt himself being tugged off the chair he was sitting upon.

"Come on you promised me you'd replace the bracelet that YOU broke off during our last sparring match." Suddenly Natsu felt like he was in pain again as he realized he was going to be forced to go shopping for the majority of the day in the shopping district.

"Wait hold on Lisanna are you sure it was today? I thought we were going to do that tomorrow, remember?" Natsu trying to quickly come up with an excuse to dip out of it today and perhaps escape the town before he was forced into the situation.

His hopes died quickly as he felt himself yanked off his chair and being dragged out towards the door. "You aren't escaping me again Natsu, we're going to get me a replacement and that's That." Lisanna commanded as her grip tightened around his collar.

"Lisanna don't do this! Somebody help mee! Can't we do this another time?!" Natsu pleaded, his hands pulling back on his collar so he could breathe, his legs flailing in a desperate attempt to escape. This increased the amusement of his fellow guild members as they laughed and rooted Lisanna on.

"We'll be back later!" She happily quirked.

* * *

Elgaria, a land Destitute of life where phantoms of darkness wander, a mockery of the beauty of nature itself. It is a country filled with the presence of true darkness where shadows dominate the landscape and light hides in seclusion. A figure clad in blackened armor protruding with spikes stands atop a castle towering a city below, emanating what could only be described as pure evil, an incarnate of the devil itself, smiles sinisterly as pieces of his plan start to mold together.

* * *

"Ahhh, I'm so glad we're done with that, I thought I was going to pass out," Natsu sighed out as he collapsed on a bench near him.

"What do you mean Natsu? We were only warming up, four hours is nothing!" Lisanna happily exclaimed lifting her hand up to show off the new bracelet Natsu bought her to the world, "Thank you sweety, this is perfect."

"I'm just glad you like it Lisa-sa-sa you called me sweety-why are you calling me that?" Natsu blushed while waving his hands out.

"Oh, did I? Oops." Lisanna said while smiling innocently at Natsu.

"Well whatever, let's get you home before it gets too dark out," he said to his female companion as they got up and started towards her place.

"So Natsu, when are we getting married?"

"W-w-w-wha-what Lisanna?! Don't say things like that!" Natsu said starting to blush again while quickening his pace. Lisanna laughed heartily enjoying Natsu's reactions to her playful advances.

When the two turned the corner to Lisanna's house she stopped in her tracks with a look of 'Oh shit' on her face.

"What is it Lisanna?"

"I...forgot."

"What did you forget?"

"The city officials got weird magic readings from the building I lived in, so for the night they had everyone leave the building so they could investigate."

"Wait so they just kicked you out with no place to go?!"

"Well...no."

"Then what's the problem, let's just take you to where they offered your temporary place."

"See Natsu, that's the problem, heh heh," Lisanna looked at her feet while twiddling her thumbs for a bit, "There was a sign up at noon today for temporary shelter, but I might have forgotten in my haste to go shopping."

Natsu stared at her for a bit, and then dropped to the floor in disbelief. "So you have nowhere to go?"

"Nope, that's why I'm staying at your place tonight!"

"Oh okay I'm glad you have a plac- Wait what!"

"Yep, hope you have a second blanket and pillow, otherwise we're sharing." she cooed while winking at the young man.

* * *

Natsu opened the door to his place, stepping through first and taking a quick look around to make sure it was safe _and to make sure it was in suitable condition to allow a female into his place._ Upon deciding all conditions were met, he allowed Lisanna inside, who immediately got comfortable by taking off her shoes and hopping on the couch in his living room.

"Thanks for letting me stay at your place for the night Natsu."

"Did I have much of a choice?"

"Nope!"

"Natsu! Where have you been all day!" Happy came bursting through the bedroom door without noticing Lisanna.

"Hey Happy! Sorry, I was busy with other things today, how are you buddy?"Natsu replied to his blue-winged friend.

"It's okay, did you get me any fish?"

"Hello Happy," Lisanna said deciding to interject at that point.

"Lisanna!" Happy exclaimed while pouncing the white haired female, "Why are you here so late? Did Natsu do something?"

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?!" Natsu said with slitted eyes.

"Ahaha, No Happy, my place is just temporarily off limits so to say, so I'm staying the night here!"

Happy's face grew brighter as he found out his friend is staying the night.

"I think I'm going to take a shower as it's been a long day, is that okay Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah, have at it."

With that she walked into the bathroom while Natsu and Happy discussed their days events.

* * *

Natsu was making a late night snack when he heard Lisanna calling his name. He couldn't make it out so he walked closer so he could understand.

"Natsu, bring me a towel will you, I'm almost done." She shouted through the door.

"Alright, give me a second Lisanna." He ran to a drawer and grabbed a towel, then without thinking opened the door to the bathroom.

What he saw before him made him freeze. Although he couldn't see anything but her outline through the shower doors what he saw was more than enough to stun his senses. Happy snuck up behind him and took his chance for a surprise attack to it's fullest.

"Hahaha, Take that Natsu!" he said ecstatically as he knocked Natsu inside the bathroom and locking the door from the outside by putting a chair on the outside underneath the door handle.

"Happy! Let me out of here!"

"No! That's for not telling me where you were!"

"Natsu?" Lisanna pondered as she opened up the shower door.

Natsu turned around slowly making sure his eyes were closed as he heard his female friend's voice. "Happy locked me in here as a joke, here take the towel." holding out his arm to Lisanna.

_"Damn it, he didn't look." _she thought to herself. "Thanks" she said as she grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her body.

"Don't worry Natsu, I know how to get Happy to unlock the door." she stated confidently as she walked past him.

"Oh Natsu, why did you bring this fish in here?" Lisanna said loud enough for Happy to hear.

_"I know she's not telling the truth...but I can't stop myself, what if there's a fish!" _Happy thought as he bolted to the door and yanked it open. His face was met with the hands of Natsu as they wrapped around him grappling him to the ground.

"Why you little!" Natsu said as he pinned and tickled Happy until submission."

"Okay okay I give! I'm sorry!" he stuttered out between laughter.

Lisanna smiled at the sight of her two friends getting along so well. Taking her chance she closed the bathroom door and slipped into her night clothes.

* * *

Well, It was less than what I wanted to get out for the first chapter, but it is what it is. Hopefully you folks enjoy the start of the story! I appreciate those who patiently waited months (Literally sadly) for me to finally get this up. Please enjoy the read and let me know what you think about it so far!

(Whoever said this)

:Word of advice: The pre-story background should be in the author's notes and  
chapter 1 should ACTUALLY be here.

You made a good point, and I edited it so it did as such. Thanks for the tip :)


End file.
